Little Cousin is Watching
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Vlad meets girl that was brought to him by Otis. His cousin. Vlad can't believe that he has a quarter vampire cousin. She is shy but what happens when she begins to make friends with Meredrith? What happens when she is tired of living in Vlad's shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Yeahhhhhh i own nothing! aside from my Oc... or ocs depends on how im feeling...

* * *

It was a dark and humid night.

"Are you ready Anna?" Otis said as a young girl hugged her brother, sister and parents.

"I am" She said as her Dad gave her a book and her mom a kiss. "I love you" she said and disappeared into the car with Otis.

"So you know what we are up against?"

"Yes I do" The girl said and played with her brown hair and looked at her disappearing cozy home and to a new city with her Uncle Otis.

"His name is Vladimir." Otis said and took out a picture of Vlad from his pocket. Anna grew slightly annoyed.

"Yes Otis you have spoken of him before" She said quietly and looked at the picture in her hands.

"You are to watch him and protect him from the slayer"

"Yes" She said quietly.

"Anna? Are you listening?"

"Yes sir" She said and let her mind wonder. The way Otis described Vladimir he seemed to be made of glass. She felt even more homesick than she did before.

"Are you sure you can take this job?"

"I maybe a quarter vampire but I can protect Vladimir." Anna said and longed to be back in her home in her warm bed not in Otis's car.

"Very well i will let you sleep." Otis said and continued to drive out of the land of no vampires. New Mexico. Anna shut her eyes and drifted to sleep sad to be away from her home to protect her cousin she knew about but he didn't know about her.

*12:00 midnight in Barthory*

Anna rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"We're here" Otis said and got out of the car. Anna followed clutching her snow white bunny in her arms. Sure she was a teenager but her grandmother gave it to her when she was sick.

"Otis your back" Nelly said seeing Otis but not the girl hidden behind him.

"I brought someone for Vlad to meet" Otis said and guided Anna into the house. She was tall but shorted than Vlad. Her brown hair was long and was under a headband. He shirt indigo and her skirt was brown and ended 6 inches past her knees. Her skin was lightly tanned and she was skinny but she had some muscle.

"Hello" She said quietly.

"Oh you're so cute! What your name?"

"Anna" She said and let a light smile grace her lips.

"Vlad come down here!" Nelly called to vlad, "Anna that's a nice name. I'm Nelly. Its a pleasure to meet you"

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well" Anna said and shook Nelly's hand.

"What is it Nelly?" A voice called from upstairs.

"Hello Vladimir" Otis said

"Hi Otis" Vlad said as he opened the freezer.

"Vlad don't be rude say hello to our guest" Nelly scolled.

"Guest? Otis comes over here all the time" Vlad said and tore open a bag of blood and emptied it contents.

"Hello Vladimir" Anna said with a light blush on her cheeks. Vlad nearly choked.

"Who's she?" He said pointing a finger at Anna.

"I am Anna. Your cousin." Anna said and looked at her shoes.

"Cousin?"

"Tomas new another vampire couple and loved them like siblings."

"I am a quarter vampire" She said and looked at the now empty blood bag and back at Vladimir.

"Her great great great grandparents where vampires and she is gained that trait from her mother's side." Otis explained.

"Are you hungry?" Nelly asked, "What do you eat?"

"Human food but sometimes I drink bagged blood from the hospital where my mom works" She said and looked down.

Nelly smiled and handed her a package or blood filled gummies and Vlad took a bag of blood and offered it to Otis.

"Thank you" Anna said and quietly ate the gummies being sure not to make a mess.

"It's late. We should all get to bed." Otis said. Nelly and Vlad helped Anna with her bags and carried them to the living room.

"I'm sorry we don't have another room for you" Nelly said.

"It's fine. I don't mind" Anna said with a smile. After the good nights where said and everyone had retired Anna lay awake. She counted to ten and exited the house so quietly even the most trained ears would not hear her. She walked barefoot thought the town and found the school.

"I wonder if Vikas is here" she wondered out loud and walked back to the house. She lay down and slept once more this time more peacefully.

* * *

WOW THAT DIDNT TAKE LONG AT ALL! oh woops caps locks review please! now imma get me a tamale.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPPIE! *bows* I am turning to the dark side *cat like grin* Isn't it great?

* * *

Henry walked inside.

"Hey Nelly" He said and sat down.

"Sh" Nelly said gently and put her fingers to her lips. Henry looked around and fell off his chair.

"Who's that?" He whispered and pointed. Otis walked into the house.

"Up" he said and nudged Anna's sleeping form.

"I don't wanna, Jerk" Anna said Otis nudged her stomach harder.

"Get up, now" Otis said. Anna sat up and looked around clutching her white rabbit.

"I'm sorry" She said and looked down. Nelly gave her a sympathetic look. Otis shook his head.

"You will walk with Vlad and Henry to school"

"Yes sir" Anna said and put on her boots. Henry watched as she got up and stretched. She bent her self back wards and breathed slowly.

"Anna, come eat something, please" Nelly said.

"Yes ma'am" Anna said and sat down at the table. Objects floated around the room. Anna looked down.

"My things like to take care of me" Anna said as a sunscreen bottle floated upward and applied the cream to her face with unseen hands. A brush swept through Anna's brown hair.

"That's so cool!" Henry said and reached for the brush. The brush hit him with its back repeatedly

"Ahh!" Henry shouted as he was attacked by the brush.

"NO!" Anna said and grabbed the brush smacking its back, "Bad! Bad bad! I'm sorry they don't like it when they get touched."

Otis shook his head again.

"I'd best be of to work" Otis said and left the house. Vlad ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Anna looked down again.

"My brush attacked Henry" She said in a quiet voice. Vlad raised an eye brow and then downed a bag of blood.

"Come one Henry lets go" Vlad said. Anna hopped off her seat and followed after Henry. Henry stopped walking and Anna walked into Henrys back.

"Owchie" Anna said and rubbed her nose cutely. Herny seeing this turned back around blushing. The trio walked to school. Anna saw Otis and looked alert.

"Hey look its little Goth boy!" Bill said. Anna turned and stood infront of Vlad proctectively.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Anna gulped and felt her feet shake in her boots. Bill looked Anna up and down.

"Hello little Goth girl" He said. He put a finger under Anna's chin tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

"You should move so I can pumble this freak to the ground" Bill said smoothly. Anna shivered and she felt the sweat in her hair. She cast a glance at Otis. He shook his head and was gone. Anna felt her mood hit the floor.

"No" Anna said and slapped his hand away.

"And why not?" Tom asked.

"Because," Anna hugged Vlad, " I love my cousin to much too let him to get hurt" Her cute spell fell over Bill, but Tom was unaffected.

"Aw how cute. Move it" Tom said and pushed Anna to the ground. Anna gripped the grass and stood up. Tom landed a punch on Vlad's check. Anna jumped on Tom's back putting him into a head lock and cutting off his air suply thus making him pass out.

"He'll be fine." Anna said, "I'll be back after school Vlad" Anna walked back the way she had come from Nelly's house. Anna looked back to see that Vlad had gone into the school. She smiled but slowly frowned remembering what Otis had said two days before she left her home.

*Flashback*

_"She can protect anyone"_

_"She's a worthless quarterling" Otis said and took a sip of blood wine. Anna listened from the bathroom door._

_"She's as good as any full vampire" Her mother argued._

_"No she's not." Otis said. Anna felt her temperature drop. _

_"But you don't have much of a choice" Her brother said._

_"No. I don't" Otis said._

_"Be good to my little sister or you will pay" Her sister said. Anna openned the door and walked to her room. All her clothes that where light and perfect for her where changed to dark colors. For him._

_*end flashback*_

She entered Nelly's house and was greeted by the smell of fresh baked cookies. It reminded her of her home. Everyday after school her mother would bake cookies for her and her father.

"Hello again. Come an eat something." Nelly said and smiled. Anna sat down as Nelly put a plate on the table.

"So where are you from?"

"Um.. New Mexico…. Away from Elysia" Anna said and took a small bite of food.

"Why?" Anna looked down.

"I can't tell you.. I'm sorry" Anna said.

"Oh. I understand. So you're here even though you can get in trouble but you still came?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I want to be the niece Otis would like" Anna said and picked at her black nail polish revealing a light pink on her nails.

* * *

I am so tired... So tired... review...


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter... I learned how to use mousse today...

* * *

Anna had walked Nelly to her car when she left for work, had petted the cat whos name she forgot but it had something to do with eygtipcan beauty, and ate a blood bag and drank a glass of water. Vikas was indeed not here and Anna was glad. She walked to the cemitery and said her good byes to the people that where buried there. She cried softly when she got to the babies and young children. She left and bought peices of hard candy and came back to put candy on the graves. She walked with her mood lightler than air to 'Eat' and had a chocolate milkshake with a side of french fries and then she looked at the clock, paid for her food and walked to the school. She saw a girl in pink surrounded by girls in bright colored clothes. She laughed with the group. Anna then looked for Vlad. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned. The girl in pink!

"Hello" She said.

"Hello" Anna said.

"I'm Meredith. Who are you?"

"Anna.." Anna looked over Meredith's head.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes my cousin"

"Who?"

"Vladimir Tod"

"Oh"

"You know him?"

"You could say that..."

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"No I don't.. Oh wait there he is" Meredith pointed to the stone wall where a crowd had formed.

"No" Anna whispered and ran to the crowd.

"So Vlad where do you want to get hit? The face or the gut?" Tom asked.

"Suprise me" Vlad said. Anna pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Tom lifted his arm and aimed in Vlad's face.

"No!" Anna said and ran in front of Vlad. Tom didn't see her so he didn't stop. Anna lifted a hand up and caught Tom's fist before it hit her. Her face was angry. Tom felt a stinging sensation in his hand. Anna twisted his arm behind him and slammed him to the ground. Tom was to shocked to feel pain.

"Hurt my cousin and I hurt you. My brother's a black belt and was on a wrestling team and I come from a long line of military forces and warroirs" Anna whispered in Tom's ear and let him go, hopping back a few steps. Tom was pulled up by Bill.

"Damn.." One kid said. Anna looked at Vlad who was dumbstruck.

"Come on Vlad. Nelly made some cookies before she left for work" Anna said and pulled on Vlad's arm cutely, casting a cute spell on everyone who saw it, "It was nice to meet you Meredith. I hope we can be friends"

"How did you do that?" Henry asked following them. Anna looked down.

"My big brother and dad taught me to fight.. And I read a judo book"

"Awesome can you show me some of that stuff?" Henry asked. Anna blushed.

"Sure" Anna said.

"Alright!" Henry said. They entered Nelly's house. Otis was sitting at the counter frowning.

"Anna saved me from getting my face pounded in"

"It was no trouble" Anna said and held up her hands and blushed again. Otis held up a peice of hard candy. Anna held her breath.

"Where did you get that?"

"The cemitary" Otis twilled the candy in her fingers.

"Why did you take it?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Otis said and looked up.

"I thought it would be a good idea.." Anna said.

"It is not you need to be alert. You don't time for silly games" Otis said and crushed the candy in his hands. Anna felt her heart break with the candy, but she didn't show her tears.

"I understand" Anna said.

"Hey Henry and I where gonna go to the moives in Stokerton tonight. Do you wanna come Anna?" Vlad said. Anna looked at Otis.

"She can go?"

"Thank you" Anna said and her make up bag burst to like as mascara, blush, powder, and multipul colors of eyeliner and shadow floated to Anna. A bottle of black nail polish fixed her chipped nails and painted then another coat of black. Tee shirts floated out of her bag and held themselves agains her and they desided on leggings a black ruffled skirt, a dark blue shirt with ruffles on the bottom, and a black trench coat. Otis shook his head. The powder and other make up attacked him, making him look like a clown. Anna's eyes widend and Henry and Vlad contained there giggles.

"Im sorry! Im sorry. Im sorry!" She repeated and looked down ready for a blow to the head. Otis shook his head and pointed to the door.

"Just go" He said. Anna walked to the bathroom and her clothes put them selfs on her. Anna blushed at what she looked like. Her muscles where shown off but in the same way she looked as dainty as a flower. She laced up her combat boots and followed behind Henry and Vlad. She couldn't help but hear 'Worthless quarterling' as they entered Henrys black charger.

"So Henry hows the love life?"

"Non at all"

"What about Sandra?"

"Things didn't work out.." Henry said. His eyes flickered to Anna in the back seat, "How about you Anna? Anyone at home you like?"

"No... My friends took care of that" Anna said.

"What jerks.."

"My boyfriend abused me"

"Im so glad they steered you right"

"Yeah..." Anna said and looked outside.

"Anna?" Vlad asked after a few moments of utter silence.

"Yes Vlad?"

"Do you want to go some place?"

"Like what? I thought we where going to the moives?"

"We where but the moive started at seven thirty"

"It's eight o' nine" Anna said.

"Well do you?"

"Um.. I guess"

"Cool. Henry you know where to go"

"Yeah yeah yeah. The Crypt. I know I know." Henry said and turned on the radio. Anna cringed at the screaming melody.

"You don't like screamo do you?" Henry said turning the music down.

"No not really.." Anna said quietly. Vlad was one step a head of Henry. He changed the station to a rock/pop station.

"How about that?"

"Thank you" Anna said. Soon the car stopped.

"Here we are." Vlad said and got out of the car. Anna followed Henry out the car and in the building. Music crancked out the steroes. She took in the dark atmossphere.

"_Cool haps"_

"_Quiet Dianna. You've been good this long. Don't mess it up" _Anna thought.

"Great isn't it?" Vlad said and walked away.

"Yeah" She said and breathed in. The music beat with her heart her pupils dialated.

"Come dance with me Henry!" Anna said and pulled gently on Henry's sleeve. Henry followed and watched in amazement as the shy girl that had been in the car transformed into this beautiful energetic girl as she danced. He danced with her until Vlad came back and even after then. Something in Henry's heart panged in pain but he liked it. And he liked Anna. She was giggling when he took her hand. She was still giggling when her twirled her in a circle. Her smile was a genuine happy smile. Henry couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. When they where both panting they sat down on one of the beat up couches.

"Thanks for dancing with me" Anna said blushing.

"No problem. Anytime you need a partner I'm your guy" he said and succeeded in making Anna laugh. He scooted closer to Anna. Anna scooted next to him as well and placed her hand three inches from his. He took her hand gently. Anna blushed and smiled at him. They leaned close to each other until-

"Hey Henry, Anna time to go" Anna and henry pulled away from each other blushing at the sound of Vlad's voice.

"Did I interupt something?"

"No!" Henry and Anna said at the same time equally embarresed. Vlad gave them a wierd look and shruged.

"Well we have to go or else we'll be back late"

"Okay" Henry said. Still holding Anna's hand they walked out of The Crypt and entered the car. Anna smiled and blushed like crazy on the way home.

"Anna are you okay? Your face is red" Vlad asked.

"Huh oh I'm just cold. I left my coat in the bathroom" Anna said. Henry took of his jacket.

"Here you can use mine" He said and handed it back to her.

"Thank you" Anna said and put the jacket on, breathing in the pure scent that was Henry. It was silent all the way to Nelly's house.

"Hey its late why don't you stay the night?" Vlad said.

"You think its a good idea?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Its late you don't want to wake up your parents."

"Um okay I just have to let them know" Henry said and opened his phone.

"I'm going to go inside" Anna said and got out of the charger and entered the house.

".. Yeah mom I'll be back tomorrow... Love you too" Henry said and entered the house after locking his car. Anna was in a baggy teeshirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Hey Henry im gonna let Nelly know you staying the night"

"Okay" and Vlad walked up the stairs. Anna sat down as her brush put its self up. Henry took her hand.

"Want to finish off where we started?"

"Vlad-"

"Is upstairs. we'll hear him before he sees us"

"Otis"

"isn't here"

"Otis"

"Is right behind me isn't he"

"No out side the door." Anna said and took off her long socks. Otis walked in. Anna blushed and grabbed her bunny. Henry turned on the xbox.

"Hello Henry. Hello Anna"

"Hello Otis"

"Hello Un- I mean Otis" Anna said correcting her self. He nodded in acnolegment to both.

"Hi uncle Otis"

"Hello Vladimir. Did you have a good time at the moives?"

"Yeah we watched Avatar in 3-D! It was awesome" Vlad said and smiled. Otis smirked.

"I'm glad you had a nice time. No trouble was there? Anna?"

"No sir. The moive was every entertaining."

"Good. Well I must leave. I only came to check up on you" Otis said and left. Anna let out a sigh of relieve.

"_You can punch him out"_

_"I can't we're not here for that. We're here for Vlad"_

_"He didn't even know you existed. You have so many talents and yet you live in the boy's shadow."_

_"I ... I.. I just want Otis to love me. Even if its just for a breif second, I want him to love me... like he loves Vlad" _Anna pet her bunny. Unknown to her Vlad heard every word in the conversation. He would talk to her later about it but now it was time for some major blood gush.

* * *

Yeah yeah. Im tired. I'm sick. Got my Christmas shopping done though lol. ;) Read review and lets hope i get better soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Mann Im soooo sorrry I havent been updating! i love those of you that still have faith in me! *Ducks under glares* I"m SORRY! THERSEA! SAVE ME!

* * *

Anna took off her boots and crawled into her sleeping bag. She waited.. The house was silent other than the breathing of its inhabitants. Anna sighed and let herself drift to sleep. Letting the events of the day fall into the back of her mind.

*Morning*

Anna stretched And heard nothing.

"Vlad?" She callled out.

"Vlad? Nellie? Henry?" She called and got worried. She was barely in the kitchen before she saw a note.

"Gone to school and work. Thought you could use the rest, With love Nellie, Vlad, and Henry" He made her hand flame up and held the note over it.

"Worthless quarterling. You need to be ready to wake up at any time, Otis" She make her hand unflame and sat down. Her things jumped up and started to dress her. A black skirt a black sun hat and a blue shirt. Her make-up fixed itself and she sat down at the table.

"I need something to do today" she muttered and got an idea, "Maybe if I clean Nellie's house and fix up Vladimirs room…" She started cleaning everything. She scrubbed all the floors vacuumed all the carpets and shined all the mirrors. She was about to start scrubbing the counters when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Anna said telephone and whipped her brow.

"Anna?"

"Vladimir? Whats wrong?"

"I kinda lost my lunch"

"Was it in a paper bag?"

"Yes. You've seen it?"

"Yeah wasn't sure what it was for so I put it in the refridgerator"

"Can you bring it?... And a shirt?"

"Why? What happened?"

"…. Nothing just an accident"

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit" anna said and hung up the phone. She ran up to Vlad's room and grabbed a white shirt from his closet and ran down stairs stopping only to grab his lunch. She walked quickly to the school and ran up the stairs to the large building.

"_anna you forgot your shoes"_

"_Oh.."_

"_Anna you shouldn't be here! You should be home.. with family that loves you!"_

"_I'm here because I want to be Dianna! Now be quiet and be good!"_ There was a grumble from the sprit but she remained silent as Anna opened the door and walked to the office.

"I need to drop something off for Vladimir T-"

"Hes at lunch you can take it to him" An old woman at the desk said and gave her a visitors pass.

"Thank you" Anna said and scanned the womans mind. She walked off and found the lunch room with ease.

"Pardon me do you know where Vladimir Tod is?" Anna asked and tapped on a girls shoulder.

"No sorry I can't help you" She said and turned to look at Anna.

"Wow"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah where the hell did you just step out of?"

"Exuse me?"

"What a freak. She so dumb she forgot her shoes" Anna's Eyes flashed as Dianna took over.

"You say freak I say unique so you can stick that in you juice box and suck it" She countered.

"Whatever" The girl said and walked away. Anna switched back into control.

"Good job dia" She muttered and walked to a man in a suit.

"Sir could you tell me where Vladimir Tod is?" She asked politly.

"He's over in the corner" He said and pointed to where he was.

"Thank you" She said and walked that way, "Vlad?"

"Anna! Hey that was fast." Vlad said and met Anna half way. The front of his shirt was red with kool aid.

"Heres the things you needed" Anna said and gave them to Vlad. He looked down.

"Where are your shoes?"

"That's.. not important… Whats important is that you change your shirt and eat your lunch" Anna smiled brightly. She waved good bye and turned Vlad hugged her.

"Thank you Anna. I appreciate it. I mean I really do. Thank you" he said. Al though he was getting her wet she didn't mind. She patted his arm and waved.

"See you later gator" She said and walked out. As she pushed the lunch door to leave she was soaked with a bucket on her head. Anna coughed and to pulled the bucket off her head. Anna started shivering and walked down the hallway. She heard laughter and wrapped her arms around her torso. There where foot steps.

"Hey! Hey um Anna!" Anna halted and turned. Meredith!

"Are you okay? Here" Meredith said and put a towel around Anna's shoulders. Anna kept shivering feverishly.

"T- thanks" Anna said and held the towel around her shoulders. Meredith smiled.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." She said and smiled.

"F-friend?"

"Well yeah... We are friends... Aren't we?"

"Yeah.. We're friends.." Anna said and gave a small smile.

"Great" Meredith smiled, "You can keep the towel"

"Thanks"

"Anna!"

"Anna!"

"Anna." Anna was rushed by Vlad and Henry. Otis scowled at her.

"Are you okay? Hows your head?" Henry and Vlad battered her with questions. Anna sneezed.

"Ahh! She caught the flu! Call the hospital!" Vlad yelled running around in circles with his hands on his head. Anna snickered and looked at meredith who was trying to conceal a smile. Anna burst out laughing. It a real genuine laugh. she held onto Meredith's shoulder who was also laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha can't breathe! your killing me hahahahahha" She fell on the floor and hit her fist on the tile. Vlad and henry pounded there fists.

"Booyah" Henry said. Vlad gave him a look.

"What? not good?"

"No... You killed it"

"Whatever"

"So you going to that funeal?"

"What funeral?"

"The one for that joke you just killed" Vlad said and henry laughed.

"Funny"

"Imma jokester" The bell rang.

"You guys should go back to class"

"Ill walk you to the door Anna" Otis said and shooed the three to class. Anna dropped the pass off. Otis held to door tha led outside open for her and followed after her.

"Thank you otis" anna said and looked up. Otis backhanded her. The force threw her down the steps and on the hard ground.

"Quit slacking off. Start waking up on time and walking Vlad to school" Anna put a hand on her now red cheek. Tears slipped pass her eyes,"And quit crying" He turned and muttered something that sounded like 'Worthless quarterling'

Anna craddled her cheek and walked home.

"_See he hates you! you should go home and let the boy fend for himself"_

_"Be quiet dianna"_

_"No you listen! He is a major asshole! Tell him off or i will!"_ Dianna went silent again.

She walked into the house and looked at her face. It was starting to bruise. she grabbed her make-up and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Anna? You here its me! Nelly!"

"Coming Nelly!" Anna's make up worked fast and covered the bruise.

"Where where you? I called the house a few times and you didnt pick up"

"I took Vlad his lunch that he forgot" she looked down and prepared herself for a blow to the head. Nelly studied her face and put a hand on her cheek and whiped off the make up.

"What happened?" tears prickled Anna's vision.

"Nothing.." But nelly read her like a book.

"I'm talking to Otis."

"No nelly please don't! it doesn't hurt. I don't care!" She said. Tears fell down her face and on to her shirt. She fell to her knees.

"Why don't you want me to talk to him? Why is he abusing you? Why are you hear if you could be killed?"

"I want Otis to love me like he loves Vlad!" Anna said and whipped her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because... Otis hates me for who I was who I am... I can go into the sun without protection. I can eat as much garlic as I want and not get hurt... I'm basicly the anti vampire and he hates me for it" She couched and dyied her eyes, "I used to love colors, love garlic, love to use my powers, and love the sun but I would give it up in a heart beat if Otis could like me for a second.. Just a second" she hugged her knees.

"Nelly don't talk to him about it... Please? If Em knows I'm here she will slaughter everyone in sight.. please don't tell" Nelly stared at her.

"Fine I won't"

"Thank you" She said and looked down.

* * *

Dude the ending was slapped togethor sorry. Review please!


End file.
